


Hot n Cold

by adlinasuniverse



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlinasuniverse/pseuds/adlinasuniverse
Summary: I want a place to write out my story so, here goes! This original character of mine is Ariel Queen, no relation to Oliver Queen. She has powers to manipulate magma and the land beneath our feet. There's history behind her powers, existence and her life before Blue Valley. There's reason to why she even came to Blue Valley.And of course, there's Jordan Mahkent. He lost his wife due to cancer, and how his experience, powers and belief affects their relationship.
Relationships: Jordan Mahkent & Original Female Character
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want a place to write out my story so, here goes! This original character of mine is Ariel Queen, no relation to Oliver Queen. She has powers to manipulate magma and the land beneath our feet. There's history behind her powers, existence and her life before Blue Valley. There's reason to why she even came to Blue Valley.
> 
> And of course, there's Jordan Mahkent. He lost his wife due to cancer, and how his experience, powers and belief affects their relationship.

They first laid eyes on each other at a central park of Blue Valley. That was where she was caught drawing him, Jordan Mahkent. That was where her, Ariel, life started again. Disclaimer; **not all life changing experiences start extravagantly.**

Jordan wearing his usual crisp suit, gel slid back hair, icy blonde hair shining under the sun and his deep ocean blue eyes that sink you in. Whereas Ariel is wearing a simple button-up and black pants, her hair short, the sun highlights her hair with hazel waves. _One is cold the other is warm._

Ariel has never met anyone who looks as breathtaking as this man in front of her. The last man she thought was breathtaking, got his breath taken away.

Stabbed through the heart by a cue stick.

From the back.

Blood pool fresh until the next day.

His olive green eyes wide in shock.

Something wants to crawl out of her.

She holds back and her whole body started to shake.

Jordan shook her out of it and asked whether she was okay. 

Something in her crawled back in.

It cooled down.

She braved a smile forward to Jordan. That was all she needed. To take a step into a second chance. _And an unforeseen future._


	2. It Dawned Upon (HnC2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what exactly brought Ariel to Blue Valley in the first place?

Ariel continued her search in Blue Valley to find her Aunt Denise. Denise Zarick.

“This is going nowhere.”

Ariel slumped against the wall. She scanned the walls, the floors , tried to find hidden note and yet to no avail. Ariel looked through the first and second floor. No hints at all.

Well, maybe the fridge will store some answers if Denise decided to not remove all her furniture and appliances.

Ariel stood up and make her way to the living room below and sees the door swing open to find Jordan Mahkent. Wearing a suit and yes, neat icy blonde hair and those blue eyes. The same words to describe him all over again will never do him justice. Jordan’s face lit with surprise to see Ariel in a Zarick household. 

“What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” Both chuckled at each other’s question.

Ariel explained that Denise was her aunt. The family was expecting her visit a couple weeks ago but she has not answered her phone since.

Jordan smiled and nodded to express his understanding of the situation. Jordan gave a reason that the neighbor mentioned some stranger lurking around the household. Ariel apologized for any mischief she caused.

“It’s alright.” Jordan did not want to raise anymore suspicions Ariel has about the Zaricks’. He needs to leave but he wants to stay. Stay to get to know more about Ariel.

“Do you want to get a drink?”

“Yes, please.”

Bless Ariel’s soul, she’s parched. 


	3. It's Not Cool

Ariel is a beautiful being. She had warm beige skin, highlighted brown wavy short hair, round, almond eyes with deep brown iris. Simple lady but she stands out from the crowd, melting Jordan’s frozen heart ever since his wife’s passing. Now, the reality that Ariel is part of Denise’s family haunts him.

Were they ever meant to be from the start?

“Earth to Jordan.”

Jordan looks at Steven in disinterest.

“What’s in your head? Another brainwashing machine?”

“Someone is looking for Denise Zarick.”

“They’re not going to find anything. We made sure of that.”

Jordan frowned. “She contacted her family before we chased her. You didn’t clear all the evidence.”

Steven bit his tongue. “So you want us to kill her family too?”

Jordan desperately wants to eliminate them, but who knows how many more of their family will be searching for them. A small part of Jordan wanted Ariel to himself.

“Don’t kill them. Cripple them.” He silently prayed they wouldn’t find Ariel first.


	4. Tip of the Iceberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing is not the only thing Ariel is good at.

Ariel picks up the empty dishes from the dining table, bringing them into the kitchen to help with her mother.

“Thank you.”

Ariel smiled in return.

“Hey Ariel.”

Ariel turned to see her father, Stephen, standing at the kitchen doorway.

“Well, I did mention you should start living a little more and… I saw a position at Blue Valley High that might interest you.”

Ariel gave her father a quizzical look. Trust was long established since young between both of them. Her father knows how much she has been working after high school, how much she has dedicated into the family. And now, she deserves to think about something else other than family.

“You sure?”

“Of course. I’ll do anything to not have to see you in my office.” Stephen smiled.

He appreciates his daughter efforts to help with the paperwork in his company but her working ethic is disturbing. Ariel sleeps on her desk, work until late nights and missed her meals unless forced away. Ariel sighed and took the newspaper and see the spot circled by Stephen.

**COACH NEEDED**

**We are looking for an active person, highly knowledgeable in sports and show dedication toward sportsmanship. Great at leading and mentoring future athletes.**

Check, check,check,check and check. Blue Valley High, get ready to meet your new coach.


End file.
